bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline Arc 2
Chapter 1: Makuta Is Gone *The people of Mata Nui elect the Akiri to lead the villages: Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Matoro, Nuparu, and Hewkii. *The Toa Maru search Makuta’s former lair and remove all items of danger from it that they can. *The Toa Maru discover the doorway to The Vault but are unable to open it. *The Vault’s existence and the riddle on its door become common knowledge across the island, causing uncontrolled speculation. *The Koros drift apart, each with their own plans for advancement and survival. *The Akiri find their bonds of friendship with one another strained as their trust in the island’s people and in one another decay. *Onu-Koronan inventors advance the technology on Mata Nui, introducing primitive radios, locomotives, generators, and more to the island - Onu-Koro feeds an arms race between its fellow villages. *The Akiri surround their Koros with new defenses, and plot against one another. *A Ga-Matoran named Surina attempts to assassinate Hahli with Celite. *Surina is caught and given the death penalty.Surina's Verdict *A mercenary hired by Hewkii, using Onu-Koronan technology, sabotages Ta-Koro’s new monorail, further increasing hostilities between the Koros. *The Piraka, having escaped their execution in the Kentoku Archipelago, arrive in a submarine and land in Ta-Wahi.Arrival of the Piraka *The Piraka salvage the wreck of their vehicle and build a bungalow near the coast. *Weeks later, another submarine from the Kentoku Archipelago arrives on the Ta-Wahi beach, with a group of Kentokuan natives: The Dasaka, who are after the Piraka.Grokk witnesses the arrival of the Dasaka *The Dasaka encounter Grokk. *The Dasaka find Ga-Koro and meet with Akiri Hahli, learning lots of information about Mata Nui. *The Dasaka return to Kentoku. *Stannis sends Joske into the Legend on a mysterious mission. *A Toa named Greed forayes into Mangaia and discovers in the chamber of the Vault’s entrance a hole in the ceiling. *Greed ascends up into the hole and finds himself in another tunnel, this one blocked by a behemoth robot guardian known as an Abettor. *The Abettor implies that its tunnel is another entrance to the Vault, and reveals that the Vault contains “all the simplest power of the world.” *Ga-Koro enacts the Kumu Islets Dive Expedition in the ruins of Xa-Koro and annexes the territory. *The Akiri, in light of the rising tensions between their Koros, decide to hold a summit at Kini Nui to discuss matters going forward. Chapter 2: The Dasaka Are Coming *The Akiri’s summit goes very well, as the six Matoran realize how shaky the foundations of their mistrust in one another have been - peace and trust have for the most part returned to the island. *Ga-Koro establishes the Rockwall in the Kumu Islets. *Matoro is assassinated at the hands of the Peers.Matoro's assassination *The Red Star Voyagers set sail to the Endless Ocean.Red Star Voyagers set sail *On Kentoku Archipelago, the First Son of Clan Fursic, Kuno – engaged for political reasons to Yumiwa, the eldest of the Empress’ daughters, of clan Umbraline – hatches a number of unsuccessful schemes to launch a full-scale invasion force to Mata Nui. *Makuta – gone from the island, but not dead - spends the last of his lingering influence to guide some of his former servants to vials of Antidermis. *The Antidermis augments these beings’ power and wickedness, and soon a small group led by the Dark Toa Echelon known as "The Legacy" congregates. *Zaktan is among the beings led to Antidermis, and in his mind Makuta tells him that the Antidermis is the answer to getting past the Abettor. *After unsuccessfully trying to reach the Abettor’s tunnel alone, Zaktan returns to the Piraka bungalow for help. *Zaktan is fought by the rest of the Piraka, but the battle stops as Zaktan shows the Antidermis, and suggests a “rescue” run into Ta-Koro (Vezok having been captured by the Ta-Koro Guard). *The Piraka cause havoc in Ta-Koro until the Toa Maru arrive. *The Piraka flee to the entrance of the Dark Walk, and cause a cave-in at their backs to defray pursuit.The Piraka flee into the Dark Walk and Tazera in their masquerade dresses, attending Chojo Yumiwah's party.]] *Yumiwa throws an elaborate party for the Dasaka nobility, where a second, larger expedition to Mata Nui is announced. *The Empress herself shows up as a surprise guest, but is assassinated by a weapon incriminating Jasik, the First Son of Clan Dastana. *Following her mother’s death, Yumiwa ascends to the throne, and the Mata Nui expedition submarine, christened the Chiisai Ryuu, departs from the Archipelago. *Upon reaching the Abettor's tunnel in Mangaia, Zaktan throws his vial of Antidermis at the Abettor, corrupting the guardian to consider the Piraka "worthy" of entering the Vault.The Piraka use Antidermis on The Abettor *Inside, the Piraka find a large vat of Antidermis, a dozen special masks, and a large pile of various foreign technologies. *The Piraka discover that Antidermis can be used to enslave Rahkshi, but also that the Vault's secrets are far from resolved; the first Rahkshi Zaktan tames stumbles too close to the door of the Vault, and is incinerated while the Vault's riddle is relayed in a mysterious bodiless voice. Chapter 3: The Game Is Afoot *Bartering with the loot they find in the Vault, the Piraka form a working alliance with Echelon and the Legacy. They amassed a group of evildoers and enslave a few dozen Rahkshi. *Frustrated when Jasik is not immediately executed, Umbraline extremists take matters into their own hands and avenge the death of the Rora by slaying the Dastana’s matriarch. *As the vigilantes flee, Dastana guards capture three, and the next day execute them before crowds in the street, igniting a riot between Umbraline allies and Dastana sympathizers. *Attempts are made upon several Umbraline and Dastana leaders. *Preparing for impending civil war, the Dastana win the support of several minor clans, and send diplomats to others. *Meanwhile, the Umbraline raises an army and set Menti to ruthlessly policing the streets of the Imperial Palace. *Joske somehow returns from Legend. *En route to Mata Nui, the Chiisai Ryuu is attacked by a giant sea monster.Chiisai Ryuu under attack *Forces are sent by The Mangaia Pact massed on Ko-Koro and Onu-Koro. *The Battle of Ko-Koro occurs, starting with Echelon ambushing the Sanctum.The Battle of Ko-Koro begins *The Outsiders are formed. *Zaktan uses Antidermis on a group of beetles in Le-Wahi, creating the Entropy Beetle Infestation.Entropy Beetles introduced *Reordin, Leah and Sulov fight the Piraka in Mangaia, but are forced to retreat. Meanwhile, Joske Nimil, with the aid of Ahkmou, enters Makuta's Vault and confronts Zaktan with ill effect. *Echelon claims the Sanctum and declares a new, dark prophecy.Echelon in the Sanctum *The Chiisai Ryuu lands in Ga-Koro.Chiisai Ryuu lands in Ga-Koro The first interactions of the two societies go relatively well, until ex-mark-bearer Labelle attempts to capture and poison a few of the submarine's crew. *The Mangai Expedition group in Ta-Koro is formed to investigate strange occurences in the Mangai Volcano.Loraan explains the mission of the Mangai Expedition * The Dastana clan secedes from the Kentoku Empire, declaring themselves their own free government. *Political dissent is beginning to stir in Po-Wahi, with certain extremist groups being dissatisfied by Hewkii's leadership. * The Darkwalk quest continues to inch its way deeper into the ground. *The Entropy Beetle Infestation is stopped by various helpers massed by Akiri Kongu. *Akiri Nuparu announces his intention to take Ko-Koro back from the forces of darkness, and unveils his engineers' latest military breakthrough: the Exo-Matoran. *Back in the Archipelago, Rora Yumiwa announces her acceptance (but also disapproval) of the Dastana's secession. Tensions appear to relax, but shortly after, the disgraced Vilda Toroshu is broken out of the Imperial prisons and the Dastana twins falsely implicate in her escape. *The disappearance of Po-Koro Sentinel outposts in the Dark Walk spur two groups to investigate the tunnels. They discover not only that the 'mythical' Artakha Bulls are very real, but that these powerful creatures have been corrupted by something darker. Out of the bowels of the earth a black ichor is seeping: Antidermis. *Hewkii finds himself no longer able to bear the pressures of leadership and steps down as Akiri of Po-Koro. Renaka, an ex-Guard with experience in government, is elected in his place. Her first major action in office is to adapt the telegraph system's technology into an internal messaging system for the Koro. *Echelon battles and defeats Joske Nimil in Ko-Wahi and uses his Komau to steal his knowledge and learn the truth behind Makuta's banishment. He then proceeds to kill Joske.Echelon steals Joske's knowledge *Echelon makes his demands for recognition from the other koros, starting the Ko-Koro hostage crisis. *Rayuke and a posse of chosen matoran from Mata-Nui open the portal in Kentoku Archipelago. Zataka is released. *Dorian Shaddix kills Echelon in Mangaia during the fight to open the Mata-Nui portal node. He dies in the process, but is revived by Toa Merror. Toa Merror having fulfilled his destiny becomes a turaga. The portal is opened and Makuta is released. *The leaders of Po- and Onu- form new economic and educational treaties. See Also *Staff Plot - 2013 Year *Arc 1 timeline Reference posts Category:Timeline Category:2013 Arc